La necesidad de tu amor
by peke.luisangel
Summary: La historia de un amor que jamas pensaron ver realizada, dos especies diferentes que se unen ante sus mismos sentimientos. ¿Que pasa cuando Kowalski acepta estar enamorado de una amiga?, que de igual manera, ella acepta estar enamorada de el. Ahora los dos deberán luchar y aceptar lo que sienten para ver esa historia realizada.


Era un día tranquilo y soleado como cualquier otro, apenas siendo las doce del medio día, todo marchaba bien. El capitán del equipo miraba a sus tres soldados descansar en el interior de la base, pues era de esperarse, tuvieron una mañana llena de entrenamientos y cumpliendo misiones en todo el zoológico. Skipper se sentía tan complacido por el entusiasmo que emplearon en ello, que ahora era justo que los recompensara con un descanso.

-muchachos.- comienza a hablarles.- me siento muy complacido por el empeño que emplearon en esta mañana, que lo justo es que se tomen el resto del día libre.

-¿lo dices enserio Skipper?.- pregunta el joven pingüino, mirándolo algo dudoso, pues era muy rara la vez en la que el capitán les obsequiaba un descanso como aquel.

-claro que si cabo, lo digo muy enserio.- afirma nuevamente.- descansen muchachos.- el capitán camino hacia su televisor y lo encendió para relajarse, siendo acompañado mas adelante por cabo y rico, Kowalski era la excepción, ya que el había decidido encerrarse en su laboratorio para terminar uno más de sus inventos del mes.

Sin duda podría decirse que el día presente, además de ser soleado, era uno de los más calurosos, por lo que Marlene, la nutria del zoológico, decidió refrescarse en su estanque. Nado pacíficamente y tratando de relajarse en cada segundo, miro hacia el cielo, desde que vivía la etapa de su infancia, siempre le ha encantado mirar las nubes, encontrar figuras en ellas o solo observar cómo se movían con ayuda del viento, cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiro tranquila. Pronto su momento termino al escuchar en el interior de su habitad varios ruidos ligeros, salió del agua y comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia el interior de su cueva un poco temerosa.

-¿hola?...- pregunta a su vacio habitad, soltando un grito de susto que le ocasionó Moris, parándose enfrente de ella, extendiendo los brazos horizontalmente, tratando de taparle algo.

-hola Marlene.- saluda algo nervioso.

-Moris, ¿qué haces aquí en mi habitad?

-lo siento, pero el rey Julien está preparando una sorpresa para ti.- explica mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿una sorpresa?, ¿qué clase de sorpresa?

-veras, es algo que…-Julien empujó al lémur con la mayor intención de quitarlo delante de la hembra, poniéndose ahora en su lugar, mirándola coquetamente.

-ya todo está listo pechocha.

-¿listo para qué?

-para su ceremonia nupcial.- responde el sirviente del rey con una gran sonrisa, mientras mostraba a la pareja un segundo trono parecido al de Julien.

-¿ceremonia nupcial?, ¿pero de que están hablando?, yo nunca dije que quería casarme.- reclama la hembra con las patas en cintura, mirando molesta directamente a Julien.

-no es necesario que lo digas, yo lo sé, se nota en tu mirada.- le responde antes de tronar sus dedos para que sus súbditos enseguida le pusieran a Marlene una falda larga blanca con cola de novia, un velo de novia y un ramo con rosas blancas, enseguida que el lémur alto la tomaba por un brazo.- comencemos con la ceremonia.

-¡alto!, ¡alto!.- comienza a gritar la nutria mas enfadada que antes.- Julien, yo no me quiero casar contigo.

-pero yo, contigo si y es una orden, recuerda que las ordenes del rey no se pueden desobedecer.

-pues yo si puedo.- se defiende azotando el ramo al suelo.

-no, no puedes, yo soy tu rey y futuro marido, y ahora más que nunca, debes atenerte a mis órdenes.- continua con la pelea el lémur, mirándola como mas se enojaba ante sus palabras. Pero eso para él, le era de mínima importancia.

Kowalski hizo un desastre por completo en su laboratorio, lanzaba y tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso para encontrar objetos de metal, pero no encontraba alguno. Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio y salió de ahí.

-en un momento regreso, iré a buscar cosas de metal.- informa a sus compañeros, más directamente a su capitán, ya que este siempre les estaba cuidando los pasos.

Camino por los primeros habitas que le quedaban más cerca, miraba hacia los lados por donde caminaba, pensó por un momento ir a la oficina de Alice para buscar más a fondo, pero eso lo dejo para el final, más adelante se le presento el habitad de Marlene, por lo que decidió ir directamente hacia allá, sin estar por enterado de la gran discusión que la hembra sufría.

-¡ya te dije que no me casare contigo Julien!.- le aclaro en voz alta, tratando de quitarse la falda y el velo, ya que Moris y Mort se lo impedían.

-¡y yo te digo que si nos casaremos!, serás reina, eso de alguna manera te beneficia sobre estos plebeyos…

-hola… Marlene.- interrumpe al rey la voz del pingüino alto, que comenzaba a caminar sus primeros pasos al interior de la cueva.

-¡es por él!, ¿verdad?, ¡es por este pingüino que no te quieres casar conmigo!.- acusa señalando al ave con una mirada llena de ira.

-¿qué?, claro que no.- niega inmediatamente la hembra, mientras Kowalski trata de entender todo el enrollo en el cual lo empezaban a culpar.

-¿de qué están hablando?.- pregunta mirando a Julien vestido con un simple moño negro en el cuello y a la nutria aun vestida de blanco.- se… ¿se están casando?.- pregunta comenzando a crear sus propias conclusiones, recibiendo como respuesta un "no" por parte de la nutria y un "si" por parte del lémur, al mismo tiempo.- bueno, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, yo solo vine por unos objetos de metal que me obsequies, Marlene, es para un experimento.- pide el pingüino mirando como respuesta como esta le asentía con la cabeza

-mi reina no te obsequiara nada de eso, plebeyo.- le responde el rey molesto.

-¡ya basta Julien!, retírate de mi habitad.- pide logrando por fin deshacerse de las vestimentas de novia, mientras miraba a Julien mas que molesto con ella y molesto con el pingüino. Difícilmente dio la orden a sus súbditos de retirarse. Por último el lémur al alejarse, miro como el pingüino caminaba hacia la nutria, por lo que tiro hacia el suelo un vaso de vidrio en el camino donde él estaba decidido a caminar, dando como consecuencia a que el pingüino se cortara una de sus patas al pisar los vidrios del vaso.

-haa.- se queja tomando la pata lastimada con sus aletas, mientras voltea a ver a la dirección donde está el lémur, viéndolo desaparecer rápidamente.

-¡Kowalski!.- lo nombra la nutria asustada por la gravedad de su herida.- no puedo creer que Julien sea capaz de esto.

-ya todos nosotros sabíamos que él te quiere, lo creo capaz de esto y de mucho mas con tal de no verte con otro macho.- opina mirándola observar su pata lastimada.

-es muy grave lo lastimado que estas, debes ir a ver a Alice para que te cure.

-¿qué?, no, ni loco iría con esa neurótica para que me lastime más de lo que ya estoy, supongo que su forma de curar es muy brutal.

-no, no creo que sea ella la que cure, si no el veterinario, ven.- toma una de sus aletas para enredarla en su espalda, para que fuera un punto de apoyo para el pingüino.- vamos, debes ir para que te curen.

-no Marlene, así estoy bien, solo… llévame a mi habitad, ahí yo mismo podre curarme.

-Kowalski te digo que debes ir a curarte con el veterinario, si no lo haces, no te regalo todo el metal que necesitas.- con esta condición, Kowalski no pudo negar nuevamente a su orden de llevarlo al médico.

-está bien, será como tu digas.- concuerda sonriendo al mismo instante en que ella le sonreía, continuando por apoyarse en ella mientras seguían su camino al veterinario.


End file.
